Imperfection
by r2roswell
Summary: When all you know is taken from you, where do you turn?  Detective Benson and Calvin are brought together again but under unfortunate circumstances
1. A Familiar Return

**Ch. 1) A Familiar Return**

"Olivia, Olivia!" she heard Calvin cry out. "Don't let them take me, Olivia!"

Liv tossed and turned in the cribs. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder. "Liv wake up."

Olivia opened her eyes, her back facing him. It took her a moment to recognize where she was. She turned around and saw Elliot at the foot of the bed but her eyes focused up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You were screaming. It's why I ran in here. And then I heard you shout out Calvin's name."

Olivia sat up and ran her right hand over her face and then through her hair. It had been seven months since Vivian had taken Calvin from her but the pain of it still gnawed at her sometimes particularly when she had been working on cases that involved kids.

"Have you heard from him?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, not in a while." Olivia took a deep breath. "It's probably for the best. He's just moving on with his life. He can forget about me."

"Hey now that's not possible okay. You were great to him, I'm sure he would never forget that. I know what it's like…"

Live moved her legs over and sat at the edge of the cot, her back once again facing Elliot.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what?"

"Compare experiences. Calvin wasn't even my biological kid, it wasn't real."

"But the love you had for him was."

Olivia wanted to say something but she couldn't. Instead she stood up. "I have to get to work."

She turned towards the door not saying another word to Elliot. She could not begin to have a personal conversation with him. After all he had been the one to constantly remind her that her situation with Calvin had been temporary and he had been right. Now he tried to be there for her and be sympathetic. Where was that when Calvin was in her custody?

Olivia could feel the eyes on her as she entered the main part of the precinct. Had she really screamed that loud as Elliot had claimed? She would have to get a better handle on her emotions. No, it had to be more than that. She felt Elliot step next to her and she could see Cragen's worried look on his face.

"What's going on cap?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe Fin and Munch should take this one," Cragen said.

"Cap," said Elliot, "She's gonna find out eventually. No point in keeping it from her."

"Very well," replied Cragen. He handed Olivia the current file. She opened it and found some paperwork along with a picture of Vivian Arliss. According to the file Viv had never really left.. She had stayed in and around the New York area. "We got a call about a rape five minutes ago. You and Elliot should go."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She just nodded, grabbed her coat from her desk and left with Elliot following her.

Elliot and Liv arrived to an expensive condo in upper Manhattan.

"Guess she's moved up in the world," Elliot said. Olivia stayed silent. She didn't trust this new place where Vivian Arliss had turned up. It might've been a better place but for a person like Vivian that only made Liv more suspicious.

Elliot banged hard on the door, "Police, open up!"

"Go away," Vivian shouted from inside.

Elliot shimmied the door, it was unlocked and so the two detectives went inside.

"I said go away," Vivian said as she heard the detectives footsteps enter the condo.

"Can't do that," Elliot said as he and Olivia followed Vivian's voice down the hallway to the bathroom.

Vivian Arliss was a wreck. She sat at the edge of the bathtub, water running, blood running down her legs, tousled hair.

"Call for a bus," Elliot said being the first one to lay his eyes on Vivan.

Olivia did so. "Yes this is Olivia Benson of the 1-6, badge number 4015 we need a bus at 5th and Madison."

"Hey Vivian," said Elliot, "Been a while."

Vivian looked up to see not only Elliot but Olivia Benson as well.

"Oh god," said Vivian. "What more could you possibly take away from me," she spat out at the female detective.

"Nice to see you too Viv," replied Olivia.

It was no secret that Vivian Arliss distained Olivia. The feeling was sort of mutual except for Olivia she could never truly hate the victim no matter how messed up they were. And despite what Vivian had done by taking Calvin away, Olivia still had a job to do so she would do her best not to let her emotions get in the way.

"Can you tell us what happened" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," replied Vivian.

Olivia sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of the broken woman before her.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Don't you get it," Vivian shouted. "I don't want your help!"

Before Olivia or Elliot could ask more questions the paramedics arrived. Vivian cursed and shouted as they loaded her onto a gurney and into the ambulance that was headed to Mercy General Hospital. The paramedics did give her some medication to keep her sedated.

Elliot rode with Vivian while Olivia stayed behind to monitor the crime scene. The crime techs arrived as did Fin Tutuola.

* * *

><p>In the home they found some blood traces on the floor which was followed to the master bedroom.<p>

There was no indication of forced entry.

With a gloved hand, Olivia opened a dresser drawer. In it was a lead box. Liv gently opened it.

"Fin," she said to her current partner. Fin walked over and looked over Liv's shoulder. In the box were heroin syringes and small vials of cocaine.

"She can't quit can she," asked Fin.

They continued to survey the room. Fin shook the covers on the bed and a used condom slipped out.

"Looks like we got our smoking gun," Fin said as he clear bagged the condom. "We'll send it to the lab see if they can identify any little swimmers."


	2. Hello Vivian

**Ch.2) Hello Vivian**

"Hey," Olivia said to Elliot as she walked up to him at Mercy General Hospital. "How is she?"

"Confused," replied Elliot. "Docs found cocaine and heroin in her system."

"Not surprised, we found her stash at the condo. They do a rape kit?"

"Yeah nothing came of it. No hairs, no fibers. Fin said that you found a condom at the scene."

Liv knew where he was going with this.

"She's not making this up."

"I didn't say she was but she's a junkie Liv. For all we know she could've been on a high and the sex could've been consensual."

"How many junkies have we dealt with who made rape claims? More than half of those turned out to be true."

"And some of them haven't been."

"Elliot, she's gay. There's no way she could make this up. And if she did, why call us when she knows I'm still on the job?"

Olivia had a point. Elliot knew as well as anyone how much Vivian Arliss hated Olivia, she made it crystal clear this morning so if she didn't want the Special Victims Unit on her case she wouldn't have called. Still Elliot did not trust Vivian. The only person he could trust was Olivia.

"Okay," he said to his partner, "Well play this your way."

"Detectives," said Vivian's doctor. "She's waking up."

* * *

><p>The two detectives walked into the room. One of Vivian's wrists was handcuffed to the side rail.<p>

"What the hell is this," she asked.

"We found your stash Viv," said Olivia.

Vivian rolled her eyes upward.

"Great, you gonna arrest me now detective," adding emphasis on the 'detective'.

"Not yet," replied Olivia. "When was the last time you used?"

"A couple weeks ago," Vivian said clearly lying.

"Don't lie to us," said Elliot, "The docs found traces of cocaine and heroin in your system."

Vivian looked hard at Elliot, "Well I don't know how it got there. I sure as hell didn't put it in me."

Olivia looked at Vivian, "Then what was with the narcotics we found at the condo?"

"How should I know?"

"We're still gonna have to arrest you for possession," said Elliot.

"Go ahead I don't care anymore."

"Well that's your problem Viv, you've never cared about anything have you?" said Liv.

"Oh screw you."

"Vivian," said Olivia deciding it best to change the topic. "What did happen? The sooner you tell us the sooner we'll be able to find who raped you."

"I don't know."

"Well can you tell us what you were doing before you were attacked," asked Elliot.

Vivian took an exasperated breath. The sooner she answered their questions she figured, the sooner they would leave. "I was watching TV in the living room. I don't know what happened after; it's all a big blur."

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back to Vivian. "We didn't find any forced entry. Could your attacker have had a key?"

"I don't know, you're the detectives isn't it your job to find that out?"

"Well make it easy on us," said Elliot crossing his arms, "Does anyone have a key to your condo?"

Vivian took a second to think back. "Calvin's grandparents, my ex-husband and a buddy of his from work," she said to the detectives.

"Thanks for your time," said Elliot. "We'll keep in touch."

"Goody," Vivian said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Once the detectives were out of Vivian Arliss' room they looked at each other.<p>

Olivia spoke first. "We should probably head back to the precinct and brief the captain."

"You go, I'll stay here."

"You sure," Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we need to arrest her on the possession charge so one of us might as well stay her so she doesn't decide to bail."

Olivia nodded not even bothering to ask if Elliot wanted her to stay instead. It was probably best for him to keep an eye on Vivian, at least this way there wouldn't be any claims of bias.

"I'll call you if there's anything new to report."

Elliot nodded and watched Olivia leave.


	3. The Search

**Ch. 3) The Search**

"So where are we on the Arliss rape case," Cragen asked in the precinct.

"Well we've got four possible suspects," said Olivia.

She went over to her desk and pulled up three photos on the main screen: David Drucker, David Drucker Sr, Sandra Drucker.

"There is also a fourth suspect, one of David's buddies but we don't know who that is yet."

"Wasn't David in prison?" asked Munch.

"Not for long," said Fin holding a file. "Son of a bitch got out two months ago for good behavior."

Olivia looked at the pictures. "All four of them had a key to Vivian's condo."

Munch looked at the people on the screen. "Where would a junkie get the money for such a place?" he asked.

No one answered.

"Alright," said Cragen. "Olivia and Fin you go and talk to the ex-husband. Munch find out what you can about the grandparents."

"On it," replied Munch.

Fin and Olivia arrived where David Drucker worked. David looked up from his desk and noticed Olivia immediately.

"Great what do you want," he asked coldly still resentful that Olivia had arrested him seven months ago.

"We're here to talk to you about Vivian," said Olivia.

"What about her?"

"She was raped," Fin said.

"What's this got to do with me?"

Olivia looked at him. "Where were you last night between twelve p.m. and two a.m.?"

"Wait a second, you think I did this?"

"Did you?" asked Olivia.

"That's a big accusation."

"Then answer the question," said Fin.

"No," replied David.

"Then where were you," Liv asked.

"Here. I had a meeting which lasted till 5 AM."

Fin looked at him. "Can anyone vouch for that?"

David pushed a button. "Grace."

A mid-twenty something woman entered the office. David looked at her. "Can you pull up my schedule from last night and give these detectives a copy?"

"Certainly Mr. Drucker," replied Grace.

"Anything else detectives?"

"Yeah," said Olivia. "When was the last time you saw Vivian Arliss?"

"Seven months ago. Before you sent me to prison and I gave away my parental rights to my kid I gave Vivian 20 grand to get the hell out of my life permanently."

Grace came back and handed David's schedule to Fin.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Drucker," said Olivia.

"Mhm, Grace will see you out."

Fin looked at Olivia and then back at David. "Just one more thing, how did you get your job back?"

David looked up at Fin clearly starting to get annoyed. "I have friends in high places."

"Those friends have any names?"

"Why do you want to know?"

This time Olivia took the next part. "Vivian said the only people who had a key to her place included your parents, you and a friend of yours."

"My social life is none of your business now get the hell out."

* * *

><p>The two detectives left David's office. On their way out Fin got a phone call. Olivia waited by going over David's schedule which was a print out from the past week. It was down to the hour.<p>

"Thanks," said Fin. "I'll let her know."

Fin hung up and Liv could see the expression on his face. Something was wrong.

"What is it," Olivia asked.

"Munch found the grandparents. They're dead, Liv. Munch found them in a hotel room not too far from Vivian's condo. Warner says they died about two days ago, just a day before Vivian was raped."

"And Calvin," Olivia asked suddenly worried for the boy. His mother had once again abandoned him, his father recently got out of prison and wanted nothing to do with him and now the people charged for his care had been taken from him.

"He's with Munch. He found him hiding in a closet in the bathroom. Kid won't talk. They're headed back to the precinct."

Olivia nodded. She wanted to be there for Calvin more than anything but after the way things had turned out last time she feared getting too close again.

Fin knew Olivia's circumstance with the kid. He could see how hard she was trying to control her emotions but she wasn't quite succeeding.

"Tell you what, I'll go back and talk to David you head to the precinct and look over his itinerary. Maybe there will be some names that you can get background info on."

"Thanks."

"Liv, just be careful not to get to close."

Liv felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"I know," was all she said.


	4. Calvin & Olivia

**Ch. 4) Calvin & Olivia**

When Olivia got back to the precinct she walked over to where the captain and one of her partners, Munch, were waiting. She looked inside the lit up interview room where Calvin was seated and Elliot was across from him.

"How is he," Olivia asked speaking up and breaking the silence.

"Silent," replied Munch.

Elliot placed his hands on his knees, stood up, and left the room.

"Anything," Cragen asked the second Elliot joined the group.

"The kids' a mute," Elliot replied. He looked at Olivia. "He'll only talk to you."

Olivia hesitated. She could feel the stares of her partners and her boss.

Cragen took a deep breath. "Go in," he said to Olivia. "Talk to him but keep your distance."

"Thanks captain."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked inside the room.<p>

"Hey Calvin."

Calvin looked up and a look of relief washed over his face. He jumped out of his seat and ran into Olivia's arms. Olivia was grateful that she had her back towards the window so her own facial expressions couldn't be seen by Cragen, Munch, or Elliot. It felt as if her son had returned home even though he had never been hers to begin with.

Olivia cautiously patted him on the back.

"Come on," she said, "let's um… let's take a seat."

Calvin took the spot where he had been before and Olivia took the seat which had been previously occupied by Elliot.

"Why didn't you call me," Olivia asked.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble."

Olivia looked at Calvin. It was difficult to believe this was the child of a drug addicted mother and an absentee father. She couldn't see either one of them in him.

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"I got taken away from you because my mom didn't trust you. I don't want to be taken away again."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She didn't want Calvin to be taken away either but right now there was nothing she could do about that so she changed the subject.

"Calvin can you tell me what happened with your grandparents? How long were you in the closet?"

"A couple of days I think. There was food in the kitchen. I never went in my grandparents' bedroom."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was scared. Thought if I was quiet then she wouldn't come back."

"Who Calvin?" Calvin stayed silent. "Honey, I need you to tell me what happened. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Olivia knew she was walking a thin line. She had plenty of experience working with kids but working with Calvin was a little different given the connection she had to him. Calvin looked up at Olivia and nodded. Olivia smiled. "Okay, start from the beginning. Can you tell me what you and your grandparents were doing in New York?"

"Visiting David," he said calling his father by his first name. "They just wanted to see their son since he was out of prison. David set us up in that rich hotel."

"Did you ever see your father?"

Calvin shook his head, "No. My grandparents would make plans with him but he would always cancel or they would go to his office and he would be in meetings all day."

"When your grandparents died did your father see them that day?"

"It wasn't him."

"You know who it was. Calvin you have to tell me."

Calvin took a deep breath and looked Olivia directly in the eye. "It was my mom."

"Vivian was there?"

"I don't know how she found us. My grandpa told me to go into the bathroom and lock the door so I did. I could hear them though. My mom was high. She was arguing, asking for money but they wouldn't give it to her. They said she would just spend it on drugs. I don't know exactly what happened after. I turned on the sink and the shower so the water could drown out the noise but I could still hear my mom yelling and then I heard gun shots. It got silent for a little while and then I could hear my mom crying pretty loudly. The door slammed and that was it. I came out and saw the blood everywhere. I knew they were dead so I went back to the bathroom to hide."

"You did good Calvin."

"My mom's going to jail again isn't she?"

"Yeah Calvin she is."

"What about me?"

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew this part was coming but she had been trying to avoid it for as long as she could. What she wanted most was to take him into her home as she had done before but given the situation it wasn't possible.

"Well we're gonna have social services come and you're gonna stay with them for a while until we can sort everything out."

Calvin sighed. "I knew I couldn't stay with you."

His word touched Olivia. He wanted to stay with her as much as she wanted him to stay. In the back of her mind Olivia couldn't help but wonder what her boss and co-workers thought of Calvin's words.

"Hey it's gonna be okay Calvin. We're gonna fix this."

Calvin said nothing.


	5. Evidence

**Ch. 5) Evidence**

"So what have you got," Elliot asked Warner as he and Munch entered the lab.

"No Olivia with you today?" asked Warner.

"She's keeping an eye on the Arliss kid," replied Elliot.

Warner simply nodded. "A couple of things," she said answering Elliot's earlier question. "I was able to identify the sperm in the condom found in Vivian's condo. They belong to David Drucker."

"Calvin's father; so the bastard did rape her," said Elliot.

Munch said to Warner, "So what else you find?"

"Finger prints on the lead box and the drugs."

"Let me guess," said Elliot. "Vivian Arliss."

"Wrong," replied Warner. "David Drucker."

Elliot and Munch looked puzzled. They knew David had used before but he had been clean and sober for years.

Elliot tried to piece it together. "Okay so Vivian goes to the grandparents asking for money. They refuse so angered by their refusal Vivian kills them."

"Drucker finds out," Munch said catching onto Elliot's train of thought. "Rather than kill her he figures the best way to get his revenge is by humiliating his ex so…"

"He drugs her, making it seem like she's still getting high and since he weighs more Vivian can't do a thing about it because he over powers her…"

"Even though she had all ready been high on the night she murdered Drucker's parents…"

"And then he rapes her," Elliot said completing their thought.

"Son of a bitch almost got away with it," added Munch.

"Let's go pick him up."

* * *

><p>"Hey David," Elliot said striding into David Drucker's office. He was conducting a board meeting but Elliot and Munch didn't care. He looked at her surprised. Elliot smiled, "Bet you didn't think you'd see me again did you?"<p>

Munch strode over to him and turned him around cuffing him. "David Drucker you are under arrest for the rape of Vivian Arliss."

"You bastard you can't do this, I haven't done anything!"

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights I have read to you?"

"Oh go to hell!"

"You first tough guy," replied Elliot.


	6. Interrogation

**Ch. 6) Interrogation**

"What are you offering," asked Lionel Granger as he sat in the interview room with his client Vivian Arliss.

"Nothing," replied Casey Novak. "I'm adding a charge: Double homicide."

"You're joking," Lionel shot back. "On what grounds?"

With arms crossed Olivia spoke up. "We have a witness to the Drucker murders and we have the gun used to kill them which have your finger prints. We also have a signed statement about what went on with your client the past couple of days."

Vivian shook her head. "No, David wouldn't say anything."

"Oh but he did," replied Olivia. "You went to him for money while you were high. Then when he denied you, you bought a gun off the street, went to the hotel his parents were staying at and asked them and when they refused you shot them."

Lionel looked at his client. In the time he had spent with her she had failed to mention anything. He knew his case had nothing. She was a drug addicted felon with no strong ties to the community.

"What are you dealing?"

"There is no deal," replied Casey. "I'm going for the max."

"That's a bit much isn't it?"

Casey stood up from the table. "Given the circumstances, no. Your client has been given chance after chance to get her life together and she continues to blow it. Eventually those chances run out. It's an open and shut case. You know the jury will side with the prosecution."

Vivian didn't' bother talk to her lawyer. She knew she was a lost cause so there was no point in fighting it.

"And what about my kid?" Vivian said looking directly at Olivia. "You get what you always wanted detective, you get my boy?"

Olivia showed no emotion. "He's in the care of social services. I'm sure they'll find him the right home."

"Good. Calvin's better off without me or David. Always has been. One more question Olivia: Why haven't you been hard on me like before? In the time I've known you, you've never been this easy."

Olivia looked at the woman before her and answered, "Because I'm tired of fighting with you Viv."

* * *

><p>"Barely out of prison two months and you're headed right back," said Elliot. "You must be pretty proud of yourself."<p>

"You've got nothing on me," replied David.

"Sure we do: We've got your sperm on the condom you used to rape Vivian Arliss and your finger prints on the box and syringes you used to drug her."

"She was all ready high."

"David," said his lawyer, "Not another word."

"Why'd you do it," asked Stabler. "We've got a pretty good idea but I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"You don't have to answer that."

"Shut up," David said to his lawyer. "I give you what you want, I want a deal."

"We've all ready got Vivian Arliss in custody, not a chance," said Novak.

"But don't you want to add one other charge?"

"What charge would that be?"

"Pre-meditation," said his lawyer.

Casey thought for a second. "I take the 20 to life off the table for the rape. Depending on what your client has to offer I'll drop it to ten years with the chance of parole."

The lawyer whispered to his client for a few seconds and then looked to Novak and back to David. "Tell her."

"A day before my parents were murdered Vivian came to see me asking for more money. I had all ready given her twenty grand. I made it clear I wouldn't give her more. She was strung out and high, told me if I couldn't give her the cash that she'd go elsewhere and make me pay. I didn't know what she would do. Several hours after she had killed them she came back to see me. Gun in hand. I thought she was gonna kill me too but she just placed it on my desk and left. Couldn't bring myself to get rid of the gun so I hid it in my office."

"And you did nothing," said Elliot. "The people who took care of your son and you just let them rot for two days while your boy hid in the bathroom."

"Hey," David said pointing a finger at Elliot, "I didn't know the kid would be there."

Elliot shook his head finding this guy to be unbelievable. "So what was the rape about? If you knew Vivian killed your parents why rape her?"

"I don't know. I guess I was in denial when she told me what she had done that when I did come to my senses I realized she had to pay."

"Is that enough," the lawyer asked Novak.

"Plenty," said Casey.

"Detective," said David. "What of my boy?"

"You signed your rights over remember? You'll never go near Calvin for the rest of your miserable life."


	7. Calvin's Fate

**Ch. 7) Calvin's Fate**

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Calvin asked as he sat on a chair near Olivia's desk.

Elliot sat at his desk trying to do paper work but internally thinking of what was to come for his partner. She had been through so much hurt in her life. Loosing Calvin the first time was painful even though she had to let him go but now that the boy was alone Elliot couldn't imagine a more fitting parent for him than one who all ready loved him unconditionally in a way none that his biological parents hadn't.

Olivia felt for the boy. Once again his whole life had changed. His grandparents were gone and both his parents had been arrested. He was alone again and it hurt Olivia to see him in this kind of pain. What she wanted most was to just take him in her arms and tell him that everything would be okay somehow but she couldn't. She had to keep her distance from so that she wouldn't look like _a detective desperate to start her own family_ as Cragen had pointed out seven months ago.

Olivia did put her hand on Calvin's knee, "I don't know sweetie," was all she could say. "But I'm sure that whoever you're placed with will be a good family."

"Not as good as you," Calvin admitted.

The two stayed in silence for a little bit when Elliot broke the silence.

"Liv," he said motioning behind her.

Olivia turned around.

"Well you're in luck young man." It was the social worker that had taken Calvin away months ago. "You're going home with detective Benson." Cragen stood near him.

Olivia and Elliot stood up.

"What," she asked.

The social worker smiled, "This boy has no living relatives. He would've been put in the system but it seems detective Benson that you've got friends in high places." The social worker glanced over at the Captain. He then pulled out some forms from his jacket pocket. "I just need you to sign a few papers and he's all yours."

Olivia looked a little stunned. Calvin looked at her nervously waiting to see what she would do and then she replied, "Of course."

She took the papers and signed them on her desk. Once signed, she handed them back to the social worker.

Calvin smiled. "So that's it, I get to be Calvin Benson again?"

Olivia smiled at the use of her last name on the kid.

"That's it," replied the social worker. "You'll have to go through family court to legally adopt him and all that but it's painless. Other than that he's all yours."

Calvin smiled at Olivia, stood up and ran into her arms. She returned the hug with much affection. "He is isn't he," Olivia said smiling down at Calvin who looked up and smiled in return. Olivia placed a kiss atop his head.

**.END.**


	8. Writer's Special Feature Deleted Scenes

**_Author's Note: _**_When writing sometimes I end up writing so much that some scenes don't fit with the flow of the story so certain scenes go on the cutting floor. I can't let go of the scenes which is why I include them in my "Writer's Special Features"._

Deleted Scenes-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A few seconds before we see Liv talk to Calvin<strong>

Olivia walked inside the room.

"You sure this is a good idea," asked Elliot.

"No," replied Cragen. "But Calvin was most likely in the room when his grandparents were killed so he has to open up somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: During the interrogation of Vivian Arliss<strong>

"One more question Olivia: Why haven't you been hard on me like before? In the time I've known you, you've never been this easy."

Olivia looked at the woman before her and answered, "Because I'm tired of fighting with you Viv. I'm over it."

Vivian shook her head. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Calvin does belong with you afterall."

Olivia wanted to say something but instead looked at Vivian one last time and then she and Casey left, their business having been completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Extended Scene- Liv gets custody of Calvin. Cragen has some input<strong>

Calvin smiled. "So that's it, I get to be Calvin Benson again?"

Olivia smiled at the use of her last name on the kid.

"That's it," replied the social worker. "You'll have to go through family court to legally adopt him and all that but it's painless. Other than that he's all yours."

Calvin smiled at Olivia, stood up and ran into her arms. She returned the hug with much affection. "He is isn't he," Olivia said smiling down at Calvin who looked up and smiled in return. Olivia placed a kiss atop his head.

The social worker smiled at the newly formed family and then took his leave.

Cragen watched the social worker leave and then turned his attention to Olivia.

"I pulled a lot of strings to make this happen," he said to her. "Don't make me regret it."

Olivia looked up and nodded. "I won't. Don, thank you."

Cragen nodded and gave Liv a small smile as he headed back to his office.

"So what do you say Calvin," asked Olivia, "Ready to go home?"

Calvin nodded. Olivia smiled at Elliot, "Night'."

"Goodnight," he replied.

Olivia placed her arm around Calvin's shoulder and Elliot watched them head off.

"So does this mean I get my own room now," Elliot heard Calvin say to Olivia.

"Guess we're gonna have to start apartment hunting."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's perfect," Liv replied.

Elliot smiled as he watched his partner and her new son leave the precinct. It had been a rough road for her but it was one that worked out in the end despite the tragic circumstances. Liv had her own family now. She was happy.


End file.
